Ben's niece
by sprog101
Summary: What happen's when Ben's 18 year old niece comes to live with Fantastic 4.This was up under the same title but I deleted it and edited it. So thanks. Please read, enjoy and review.
1. Chapter 1

Ben's niece

Part 1

(the characters don't belong to me unless you have never heard of them read and enjoy. Review please )

Ben Grimm paced the floor as his girlfriend Alicia Masters sat on the couch, her eyes following the sound of his footsteps since she couldn't actually see anything. Reed Richards stood next to the kitchen counter reading a letter carefully, his eyes darting back and forth the paper as his wife Susan Richards read silently over his shoulder. Ben had just found out that his younger sister had died in a car crash and left him the official guardian of his niece Sophie Jones since her father and his sister's husband had also died in the car crash. Ben had always been close to his sister but she had decided to go to collage in England where she had met a young Welsh boy who she later married. The only reason Sophie had survived was because her parents had forced the officers to take her out of the car before they were saved. But as Sophie was being carried to safety the car had exploded, killing both Ben's sister and her husband instantly. Because of this, Sophie was on her way here and would arrive on the 18th of April, 2011 from Cardiff, Wales, the United Kingdom. That meant she was arriving tomorrow, which didn't give the Fantastic Four and Alicia very long to prepare themselves for her arrival. Ben stopped pacing for a second and looked at Reed. "Is it true what it says? I can't believe Louise is dead. Why would she leave me as guardian of Sophie? I haven't seen her since she was a baby, before I became this monster," he sighed and looked down at himself and then he sat down next to Alicia. She felt across till she found and then took hold of his hand, holding it in hers.

"You're not a monster baby," she whispered softly. He smiled sadly and kissed her forehead gently. Alicia always seemed to know how to make him feel calm. Reed looked at Ben. "It's right. She's arriving tomorrow. Your sister cared for you Ben, maybe her husband didn't have any brothers or family," he answered his questions with his wise voice. For some reason Reed always seemed wise even though he wasn't that old. Ben shook his head as he looked at one of his closest and oldest friends.

"He was an only child. I know that his parents are too old to look after an 18 year old so I guess I was the only option," he looked at Reed and Sue. "Can she stay here? Until I find her somewhere to stay that is," he asked, pulling Alicia closer. He needed his niece close to him until he found somewhere safe for her to live. Sue smiled at her friend. "Of course she can, she can stay as long as you want her to," she told him and kissed Reed's cheek to stop him disagreeing to what she had said. He smiled at his wife because he knew how Ben was. He knew Ben would have to check every place possible for his niece before he was willing to let her live on her own in a city she hadn't been in since she was a kid. Then reed frowned, his genius brain finally registering something. "What about Johnny?" he asked. Sue stopped smiling. Ben stood up. "If he lays one finger on her that idiot will be dead," he said, balling up his fists like he was ready for a fight.

"He will behave, I'll make sure," Sue promised. She didn't know how she was going to control her younger brother from trying to use and hurt Ben's niece but she knew she was going to have to find a way. For everyone's sakes. No one had seen Johnny for the last few days but they were all secretly hoping that he was safe and would be still somewhere recovering from all his partying while Sophie moved in.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben's niece

Part 2

Sophie sat on the plane and sighed quietly to herself. She looked out of the plane's window as she watched the clouds travel past. Ever since the accident, she had no reason to smile. She didn't see why she had to smile. She was being forced to leave what she knew back home and move over to another country, another continent to live with her uncle that she hadn't seen in years. Her mother always used to tell her stories about her uncle and how he was different from other people. Her mum used the world special to describe Uncle Ben. Sophie could tell that her mum was close to her uncle and that he was very protective of her. Well he was until she had died in a car accident. That was why she was being forced to leave her school, what she knew and go to America so she could live with her Uncle and his girlfriend. All Sophie hoped that they were nice.

She blamed herself for what had happened to her parents. It was her fault. If she hadn't been in the car they wouldn't have made the firemen take her and get her to safety before they were saved. But before the firemen could go back for her parents, the car exploded, killing both her parents in an instant. In less than a few seconds both her parents had gone from her life and they weren't coming back. She was completely alone in her home. People tried to come and talk to her but Sophie couldn't make sense of their comforting words. She needed time to get over her parents deaths, but she couldn't face the fact that they were dead… not just yet anyway. She needed time. One day she would get over her parents death, but not yet. She needed her time to mourn. Sophie wiped away the stray tears from her cheeks as she faced the window. That way no one would see that she was crying so no one would ask what was wrong with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben's niece

Part 3

Johnny stumbled through down the street. He didn't like to admit it but he was a little drunk. He had been on off drinking for the last few days. That didn't mean he was an alcoholic. That just meant he liked to have fun and party. What was the point of being famous and having money if you didn't go out and spend it on having fun? People didn't seem bothered when they saw him stumbling around, they were used to it. It was normal to see one forth of the Fantastic Four stumble around at 10:30am in the morning, still slightly drunk from last night.

He knew if he went home now his sister would be waiting for him, with a million questions. Johnny hated her sometimes. He knew she worried about him but he was a grown man, he could make his own choices even if they were the wrong ones. He would only go to his sister if he really needed advice. And he didn't need advice… often anyway. But every time he went home drunk of half drunk or even just tipsy, she would go off and start ranting, making his headache ten times worse. Johnny knew his sister was trying to look after him but it could be really annoying sometimes.

Johnny accidently stumbled into someone. "Watch where you're going!" he complained as he tried to stand back up. The young girl almost fell to the floor but luckily only hit her suitcase instead. Johnny frowned as he fell to the floor instead of her. How unlucky was his day going to be? He would probably go home and his sister will should at him for like six hours.

The young girl looked at him. She looked a little scared. "I'm.. sorry…" then the look on her face went from being scared to anger. "And anyway it's not my fault, you're the one who is walking around half drunk," she told him in her British accent. Johnny couldn't tell it what part of Britain but he did know it wasn't English. He watched her in amazement. It was obvious she didn't know who he was otherwise she wouldn't have dared talked to him like that, no one talked to celebrities like that. Johnny smiled at the girl. "Well it isn't my fault you're standing there like some idiot is it?" he asked her. The girl frowned even more and almost glared at him. "Now if you don't mind get out of my way so I can go home," he said. She stood to one side with her suitcases to let him pass. He pushed past her and walked down the street.

But Johnny couldn't help himself, he had to look back. At first sight you wouldn't call the girl beautiful but when you looked more carefully at her, some people would say she was pretty. Her fair hair lay in waves down her back, it being held back by a simple alice band so it didn't fall over her face. She was wearing a pair of simple blue skinny jeans and a white shirt. To Johnny she looked kind of hot… maybe he should have gone back to apologise for being so rude. But before he could even start to walk over to her a cab pulled up beside her and she put her suitcases in the boot and got into it. The cab pulled away from the curb and headed down the street. Johnny sighed and began to head home. There was no point even bothering to try and figure out how he would see that pretty girl again, he had too much of a headache to even try.


	4. Chapter 4

Ben's Niece

Part 4

Sophie got into the cab and looked at the seat across from her. Her Uncle Ben sat across from her smiling. She tried not to stare but her uncle had changed. He used to be a pale looking, tall, bulky bald but lovable looking guy but now he looked like a proper superhero. He was still as bulky as he had been but now he was a large bulky rock like guy. But Sophie could still see the love and caring look in his eyes that her mum always used to tell her about when her mum spoke about her brother. Even her dad said that Uncle Ben was a good guy, someone you could trust. Sophie could see that he was a good guy, just by looking at him.

Ben watched his niece carefully. He wasn't sure if he should speak or not because he was afraid to scare her. He hadn't seen her since she was 4 years old. That was when his sister had been giving a promotion which meant their yearly visits had to stop because she had to work more hours. Sophie watched her Uncle, seeing that he was somewhat afraid of her. But how was he afraid of her? He was the large superhero guy! She was just a simple teenage kid.

"It's been a long time…" Ben said slowly, as if he was trying not to scare her away. Sophie smiled which made him smile back at her. He could tell that she wasn't afraid of him like he thought she would be. His niece was braver than he thought she would be for an eighteen year old. She was so much like her mother, it was kind of strange for him to look at her. But he had to get used to it, there was no chance that his sister was coming back and he was now the official guardian of his niece.

"Yeah… I know… how are you?" Sophie replied smiling. She knew she could rely on him, trust and talk to him because he was going through what she was going through. He had lost his only sister while she had lost his mother. Sophie knew she could talk to her Uncle, because he seemed liked the type of guy who would sit there and listen. Ben watched his niece carefully. "I'm good, how are you? And welcome back to New York by the way," Ben smiled.

"I've been better but I will get over it," she smiled sadly, trying not to remember the pain that had shot through her body, covering the pain of her burns and injuries when she saw her parents car explode. "Are you sure its ok that I'm over here? I didn't mind staying back at home," she whispered, hoping… praying that he wouldn't say that she was going home soon. Sophie had just realised that she couldn't be alone again. She needed to be around people who understood how she felt… well at least one person. And anyway she had heard enough about Ben's friends and girlfriend and she wanted to meet them.

Ben looked at his niece. "Of course I want you here," he told her, pulling her to sit next to her so he could awkwardly hug her. He would have to get used to hugging her. He wasn't used to hugging anyone other than Alicia. "But if you want to leave you can…" he told her. He didn't want her to stay somewhere that she wasn't happy. But he did believe that she could be happy here if she wanted to because she had nothing left back at her home. Sophie just didn't say anything but just hugged her uncle tighter, feeling protected for the first time in a while.


	5. Chapter 5

Ben's Niece

Part 5

Ben got out of the cab before holding the door open for Sophie. He completely ignored the paparazzi outside waiting for any chance of getting a shot of the Fantastic Four. But mainly they enjoyed getting shots of Johnny and whoever was his latest girlfriend. Johnny didn't keep girlfriends for very long and he was well known for it. But even though everyone knew about it, girls stilled queued up to date him. Ben knew that he would have to keep a close eye on Johnny otherwise Johnny could try it on with his niece. And there was no way that Ben was just going to sit there and watch his niece fall for someone who didn't care for her and get hurt because of it.

After pushing the cab door close, Ben walked around to the boot of the cab and popped it open. He easily pulled out Sophie's two suitcases from inside and while holding them with one hand, he closed the boot with the other. Sophie stood on the sidewalk and watched her uncle. She could try to help but she knew it would end with Ben giving her a dirty look and telling her she didn't need to help him. He seemed like one of those guys.

Ben placed the suitcases on the sidewalk and went to pay the driver. The driver watched Ben cautiously. You could tell he was a little afraid of Ben, though well who wouldn't be? Ben was a gigantic guy who could crush anyone in a moment. So no one really wanted to get on his bad side. Sophie watched her Uncle pay the driver as she grabbed one of the suitcases and held on tight to it. She knew her uncle was stubborn but she could be stubborn too.

Ben looked up to see Sophie holding on tightly to one of the suitcases, looking very stubborn and very ready to fight if they even tried to take the suitcase from her. Ben just smiled. She was so much like her mother. Sophie smiled up at him. "There is no way I am letting you carry both of these up the stairs," she told him. Ben smiled. He didn't see there was any point in arguing with her because he knew they were just as stubborn as each other and in the end he would give up because he would do anything for his family and friends.

They walked into the elevator and put the suitcases down as the doors closed. They looked at each other and smiled. Sophie could tell that if all his friends were like him, she was going to get along with them just fine.


End file.
